Break Your Little Heart!
by NickiForDraco
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Song used in this fic is by All Time Low. It's not like I ACTUALLY loved her... It was just a bit of fun! She's the one that blew it out of proportion.


**Break Your Little Heart**

I fell back onto the chair as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of female emotion. It made me feel queasy, watching her cry like that. Not because I felt sorry, no, it was because it was just disgusting. Crying in public was not at all up to my standards. Anyone who cried in public was shaming their name. Not that she had much of a name anyway. Looks, she had… sort of. She was pretty, yes, but not overly gorgeous… not like me. Call me vain but I knew I was the most handsome bloke in this castle, but hey! How could you not flaunt it?

**Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
You were fake, I was great, nothing personal  
I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)**

"Please! Why are you doing this to me?" She cried. I tried holding back my laughter but to no avail.

"Doing what? Breaking up with you? Honestly, you'd think I had just killed your family or something, the way you're carrying on about it!" I laughed. She really was so immature.

"Please, I love you… don't do this to me Draco… I can't live without you… you know how much I did for you… you always said we were forever!" She cried harder.

**I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize**

She over-reacted to say the in the least. I guess she had just that emotional build up seeing as though I told her never to cry in my presence. I guess this was the last straw. She was curled into the fetal position on the floor, holding onto her knees as if she were going to fall off the face of the earth any moment.

I heard people coming, but it didn't make me move. I didn't care if they saw me here. I wasn't the one embarrassing myself by crying like I had just found out my puppy died. I stifled back the laughter as she looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. Sadness, it was a strong emotion; I'm not going to lie. But for me, I never felt it.

**I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two**

I remembered back to when I took her out. It had been summer holidays and I had snuck out of the manor to go get her and go to a party in muggle London, fake ID's weren't hard to get, all I had to do was conjure them in a heartbeat.

_I had told her to dress as though she were 18 not 16, so what did she wear? A skimpy little dress, that left practically nothing to the imagination. We had gotten into an argument that night, over something so stupid. She had over reacted – again. All I did was woo the bartender into giving me free drinks… and maybe giving her a little kiss. But seriously, with my looks it's hard _**not**___to use that to your advantage._

**A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous  
You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)**

The people I had heard coming had arrived. Of course I knew who it was before they actually reached us. They fell down by her side and glared at me as they tried comforting her. Honestly, I had never seen a girl act in such a un-lady-like manner.**  
**

**I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on but you're left behind  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize**

I stood up from my chair and stepped over her and her minions in one stride. Knowing that if I didn't leave then I would most likely be attacked by them and then my good looks would cease to exists… then I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted just by flirting.

**I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall**

**Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do**

"MAFLOY!"

I turned to see who had called my name, even though I knew before I had turned.

"Potter," I said back calmly. I glanced at Weasley, he was by Granger's side cradling her in his lanky freckled arms.

"I told you from the very beginning. If you so much as hurt her, I would personally kill you, now look at her Malfoy! Does she seem okay to you?" He hissed at me. I spared a second glance at the two huddled on the floor in an overly dramatic way.

"Not really," I said matter-of-factly.

**I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two**

"Harry stop!" Granger hissed as she pulled her little frame together and stood up.

"But Hermione, he's hurt you! Look at you, you're barely able to walk," Harry hissed.

Okay, so maybe I felt a little bit bad… but in my defense, how the hell was I meant to know that the stupid mudblood would fall _that_ in love with me? It was her own fault though. She was the one that left herself open for disaster. All I did was break up with her… that's not too bad. I mean, it happens every day!

**Don't be so sentimental, no  
This love is accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you**

"Draco…" She walked over and touched my face, "Please… just give me one more chance to make things right again… I promise you, this time will be different…" Her eyes were so bloodshot that the whites were so red that she looked partially insane… Her messy hair didn't help that image much either.

**I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)**

"Look, Grang-Hermione… It wasn't ever meant to get like this… at all. It was meant to be a bit of fun and you blew it out of proportion." I said coldly.

I could see the tears filling up her eyes once more, I grabbed her upper arm and Potter and Weasley went into defensive mode and almost grabbed me but Granger stopped them first. I led her over to the door and opened it.

"Now leave," I practically pushed her out and the door, Potter and Weasley right behind her. She spun around before I shut the door and looked at me.

"But I love you…" She whispered, holding onto Potter's arm for support.

**I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut, now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two**

"But I don't love you," I then slammed the door in her face.

I heard a wail of pain from the other side of the closed door. But guess what?

I didn't care. It was only Hermione Granger.


End file.
